Won't Go Home Without You
by tivadoubled
Summary: What happens when a drive home turns into something more? - on hiatus for the moment. Hoping to update soon!
1. Flashign Lights

**Chapter 1 of my first ever fanfiction. I hope you like it. Please rate and review =)**

* * *

><p>It was raining now, hard, so his windows were rolled up. The smooth jazz was playing in the background. He was humming to himself, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, keeping to the rhythm of the music. He was not paying attention to his driving, thinking about the day's events, when suddenly he realized the car in front of him wasn't moving.<p>

"OH COME ON" he yelled at the car in front of him as he hit the horn. _So__ much __for__ getting__ home __early__ today. __At __least __it__'__s __not__ Friday __night._

He was so close to his exit on the highway, he was getting annoyed. He saw flashing lights; police lights. He sighed, as they brought him back to earlier that day…

….

"Drinks tonight Ziva? Long case, finally wrapped up." He had said cheerily as they drove back from the crime scene

"Sorry Tony, not tonight. Already have plans."

"Who with?" he was curious.

"Someone…" she had told him, teasing him, as he always did.

"Oh. Tomorrow then?" he asked, hopeful.

"Uh, I have plans tomorrow as well Tony."

"Hmmm." he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Alright Zee-vah. How long til we get back again?"

"Another half an hour. And I can do the day after." she gave him a small smile, and he smiled back.

…

He was starting to switch lanes, when he realized the accident was blocking his exit. _Great,__now __I __have __to __take __the __long __way __home._ He tried not to be like every other driver on the highway and look t the scene that was unfolding before his eyes, but he couldn't. The flashing lights and the flares filled the interior of his car as the rain kept pouring down.

Then he saw it, flipped upside down over the guardrail, the red mini cooper.

_Ziva._


	2. Alright Okay

**Second chapter. Continuation of the previous chapter. Please rate and review =)**

* * *

><p>His world began to slow down. Nothing made sense anymore. Was that really her car? Could it just be his imagination? Surely many people had the same car. He had spoken to her only half an hour before, as she was leaving work.<p>

He called her. Dialing her number over and over again, to no avail. It went straight to voice-mail._ This is Ziva David. Please leave a message and I promise to get back to you._

He couldn't do anything but stare at the scene, but he realized he had to do something. He knew better than to stop and interfere at a scene. He pulled over onto the shoulder, grabbed his badge and gun from the glove box and ran to the scene.

"Is everything okay here?" he asked the first officer he saw, while simultaneously searching everywhere for her.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to get back in your vehicle and continue on the detour with every one else." Said the officer motioning him back the way he came.

_How could he say that? My partner is in there! Uh, badge Tony, badge!_

"Officer, you don't understand. That's my partner's car." He flashed his badge in a quick but somewhat nervous movement, "I'm NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. That's, that's" He couldn't control his words anymore. He needed to see her. Make sure that she was safe.

"Partner?"

He was running out of patience. "Yes, her name is Ziva David, also a special agent at NCIS." He sighed.

"Yes, those were her identifications. The ambulance took her to Bethesda Hospital. She wasn't doing so great."

Tony sighed again, grabbing his hair and turning around.

"Agent DiNozzo, there was someone with her," _Her date. She had a date..._"She's right this way."

"She?" he asked confused. Ziva had a date with a girl?

"She's been talking about calling someone called Gibbs. She's ranting."

…...

"TONY!" came an overly cheery voice, which made him smile, but when he saw her, he realized there was nothing to smile about.

"Abby, it was you. You were with Ziva?" he said somewhat relieved. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm great. Well, okay. All right, not so great. But I'm okay, really. They're just patching me up as much as possible before sending me to the hospital. It's nothing really. Just a bad wrist, a few bruise here and there and minor cuts. Don't worry Tony!" she smiled at him, but quickly stopped.

"Abby, don't worry? Abbs, you could have died! Ziva's _not doing great. _I know what that means. The bruises on your arms and face look terrible. And those cuts, Abby, it looks like Edward Scissorhands attacked you!" he said moving in closer to her, trying to comfort her in some way.

The paramedic laughed a bit, then said, "She's insisting on letting everything go, says she's okay. But she does have some bruised ribs, a possible broken wrist, and a gash on the side of her arm the size of a kitchen knife." This just worried Tony more.

"Tony, go to Bethesda. Check on Ziva, I should be there soon anyways. OUCH!" She smacked the paramedic's hand away from the gash on her right arm.

"All right Abbs," he said trying to hide how worried he really was. He kissed the top of her head like Gibbs always did, and began to walk back to his car.

"TONY! TONY! TONY! TONY! I almost forgot. Did you call Gibbs? Did he answer? Is he worried? Tell him not to be. We're strong girls. Oh and tell him to call Mr. Inspector Jones from Metro PD. He said he would _ inform you further on the matter." _she said trying to mimic the man's British accent. "See you later!"

She waved with her good arm. He was amazed at her cheerfulness; she was probably still hyper from all the Caf-Pow! He looked over at the wrecked car and tried to think of how they got Ziva and Abby out of there. By the looks of it, neither of them should have survived. He sighed as he got into the car.

_Ziva, if you had only said yes, you wouldn't be in this mess. _He wished he had kept her a bit longer, or perhaps that they were still at work.


	3. Room 231

"Boss, something came up. It's an emergency." He hung up and threw his phone onto the passenger's seat in frustration. He still blamed himself for everything that was happening. How many times had he already called Gibbs and had not been able to reach him? The one time he really needed the man to know what was going on, he was clueless.

By the time he had run through every red light and got to the ER parking lot at Bethesda, his phone finally rang. "DiNozzo," he said as he started locked his car and started making his way to the ER entrance.

"Tony, what's going on?" asked Gibbs, worried.

"Boss, Ziva's at Bethesda, Abby's on the way. There was a really bad car accident. Ziva's car flipped over."

"Is she okay?" He heard Gibbs slamming a door.

"According to EMTs, she was in critical condition boss; Abby's in somewhat of a better state. "Call you in five boss, I'm going to talk to the nurse."

"I'll be there in fifteen," Gibbs said and hung up.

…..

_Room__ 231,__ Room__ 231._ He knew that room like the back of his hand. That's the same room he was in while in a coma. The same room Ducky was in after he was stabbed. The same room Tony had been in when he had been shot as not too long ago. And now, the same room Ziva was in.

As he stepped into the door, he saw Tony sitting by Ziva's bed, Abby right next to him, in a hospital gown. "Abbs, are you alright?" asked Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" she said in a loud, overly excited whisper. She tried to run towards him, but was failing at it. "Hey, hey. Slow down Abbs. Are you okay?" he said in a more serious tone.

"Yes Gibbs. I am in tip top shape, ouch." She winced when she tried to salute him.

"Abby, you should be in bed." He said holding her face in his hands. "God, look at you…" he sighed. When he saw her bandaged arm and splintered wrist, along with all the bruises and cuts on her face, he knew she was not okay.

"I'm okay Gibbs, really. Tony was over reacting when he spoke to you earlier."

"Was not," said Tony.

"Were too. I mean, I just have broken wrist, a few cuts here and there, oh and this big one on my arm," she said pointing to it, "it hurts a little more than the others, and a few bruised ribs, but besides that, I'm peachy,"' she smiled. "Ziva's the one we have to worry about." She looked at him with those big green eyes.

He pulled her in for a hug. At least she was better than Ziva. Ziva was the toughest, but why did she always end up getting hurt?

When Abby moved back to her chair, he realized that Tony hadn't even budged, even when he had replied to Abby, he hadn't really looked at her. He just stared at Ziva. He made a mental note. "DiNozzo," he called him, interrupting whatever thought he was having now, and motioned for him to follow him outside.

"Anything on how it happened?" he asked his senior field agent once outside.

"Uh, no boss." He said distracted, looking in through the glass in the door, "Abby can't remember much, just that they had been talking about the restaurant they were going to, and next thing you know she was being rammed into something solid. She thinks she passed out for a few seconds. By the time I got there she was talking like normal Abby."

"Call McGee, tell him to get the camera feed from the highway. We might be able to know what happened."

"Thinking it was more than an accident boss?"

"You bet DiNozzo." He said, looking into the room, seeing Abby talking to an unresponsive Ziva.

...

**Very short chapter. I wanted to upload something. I don't really know how Bethesda usually works, but what ever. I hope you liked it. Chapter 4 coming up soon (more of a Tiva chapter :] )**


	4. Close to You

**Okay... New chapter. Sorry it has been so long, but I was super busy with college assignments. Anyways. This chapter was inspired by a song by Thriving Ivory called Long Hallway With a Broken Light. Bit of a Tiva chapter. Please R&R. Oh, and I would like some input as to where you'd like to see the story go... I might end up adding some of that into the mix; although I already have a pretty good idea. Next chapter might be up by the end of the week =)**

* * *

><p>"Tony, when are you going to tell him?" came Abby's voice from the other side of Ziva's bed. It had already been three days since the accident. Ziva was still unconscious; Abby was lying on her bed. After she had begged and begged, plus a word from Gibbs, the attending physician allowed Abby to be moved into the same room with Ziva, since she was no longer in ICU.<p>

"Tony."

_Abby, why would you ask that? Why now?_

"Tell who what?" he whispered, letting go of Ziva's hand, and moved to sit on Abby's bed.

"Gibbs, Tony. When are you going to tell him about Ziva?"

"What about Ziva?" she looked at him, but he knew where she was going with this and looked away. _I__'__m __not __saying __anything __Abby. __Not __a __soul __will __ever __know__ what __is __going __on__ inside __this __head._

"Tony!"

"Abby… there's nothing going on between Ziva and I. How could there be Abbs? We're partners. I mean, we've been through a lot together, but that doesn't mean anything. Why would you think-?"

"Because! You've been dead worried about her. You have not left the hospital; you hold her hand as often as possible. And you keep looking at her – don't think I haven't noticed Tony. You're doing it right now! And besides, it's Ziva. But wait—" she said thinking, "You aren't together! But you, oh Tony, you care about her more than just partners or friends… And you haven't told her." She finally slowed her mini-rant.

Tony just looked at her, letting her know that she was right. And Abby could see that he was being torn.

"I'm sorry Tony," she moved in to hug him, "I shouldn't have said anything. I know how it feels. But you should let her know. She will understand."

...

_I'm walking on air, close to you  
>Through a long hallway with a broken light<br>And I, I need to know  
>If you're still alive<em>

Abby was right. How many times had they been there? At that very moment when he looked her in the eyes, telling her everything he felt for her, yet not a single word was uttered. How many times had he had the chance to let her know that he really couldn't live without her? That what he had said in Somalia was true, he would never be able to live without her. And here came this thought that he was not willing to be hurt again. Not like with Jeanne; he did not want to love someone and then it go wrong. Not this time. But here he was in this room, Ziva unable to speak to him, and he was unsure if she even heard all that he was saying to her. Of course, again, he said nothing what so ever as to what he was feeling. He still fed around the bush….

She began to stir slightly. He looked up at Abby, who was fast asleep now, then down at Ziva.

"Ziva?" he whispered. When she did not stir again, he continued talking to her.

...

_You hold me like a bag of bones  
>Wrapped up and underground<br>Pull me out so I can feel  
>Make me believe, that one more night's<br>Not a minute too long when a moment's all I need_

She woke up, completely disoriented. She heard people talking around her. More like whispering, but she couldn't place their voices. It seemed like forever, but when she finally opened her eyes the room was almost completely dark. She looked over to the light source and saw a figure on the adjacent bed, asleep with a book in her arms. _Abby?_ She thought

She looked in the other direction, still trying to adjust her vision. She saw Tony on a chair, sleeping, holding her hand. That made her smile. But where was she, in a hospital? Then she remembered the accident, being hit by the car, then the lights went out.

"Tony," she said barely audible. She swallowed then managed to say his name a bit louder.

He moved a bit and yawned. He smiled when he saw she was awake.

"I thought I heard you stirring. I had called the nurse in, but she said it was nothing." He let go of her hand and she felt the cold air touch her skin. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"am I?

"Yea, you're in the hospital."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, gently reaching for her face. She made a sudden movement that made him take it back.

"No, it's fine," she said in a whisper, "I just… it was a reflex."

He tussled her hair playfully a bit, then tucked a strand behind her ear, clearing her face. She smiled slightly. "So… how _are_ you feeling Ziva?"

She tried to laugh a bit, "Like I've been his by a car," and he laughed with her, as quietly as possible so not to wake Abby up. She just admired him, that beautiful DiNozzo smile that he had. "Tony, how long have I been in?"

"Out, you mean? As of tonight, three days."

"That long? I mean the car was just barely hit. And then it flipped. I've been in worse." She knew it was bad, but didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Yea, not this time. Doctor said it was the shock of being slammed by the car on one side, and then it hitting the guardrail and flipping over."

"How's Abby?"

"She's fine," they both looked over at her, "Few battle scars, but she'll be okay."

"I'm glad." She closed her eyes, and Tony thought she had fallen asleep. He began to move away, but she pulled him back by the hand.

"Have you been here all day?"

"Almost all three days. Gibbs, McGee, even Ducky and Palmer have been in and out."

"nhm," she started to doze off again.

"You should get some sleep," he said looking at his watch. _3:30__am._

"No, I have to talk to Gibbs," she said sitting up.

"Hey, hey, hey. Not so fast my little ninja. You need rest." He said gently pushing her back to rest.

"But I have to…" she protested

"Not today." He caressed her cheek, looking at her again. The same way he so often did, but he would not tell her. Not today.

"Tony," she said softer than ever.

"Yea?"

"Thank you" she said, with the same look in her eyes that he so often gave her. He began to move in closer, she saw it coming. Her heart began to race and the machines she was hooked up to began beeping loudly. He moved back apologizing as Abby woke up scared to death and the nurse came in.

"Miss David, you have joined us," she said moving around from here to there, checking vitals, machines, and everything in between. "Well, you look fine, I should say. If the machine goes off again just press this button." She said.

"Thank you," Ziva managed as the nurse moved out and Abby began to fall back asleep.

Once the nurse was gone, Tony sat next to Ziva again, on her bed, "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have."

"Tony, it's okay. You don't need to apologize. I… I didn't mind it," a shy smile playing on her lips.

When she said that, he moved in again. The machines once again began beeping as her heart fluttered, but Tony just reached over and pushed a button. He cupped her face in his hand, and kissed her softly.

Meanwhile, Abby, pretending to be asleep, could not help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Hope you liked it =)<strong>

**Guys, I'd totally love some reviews here. I am dying. I don't know if I should keep going with the story or leave it here... PLEASE REVIEW! (AND SERIOUSLY, ANY IDEAS?)  
><strong>


	5. Getting Somewhere

**Okay guys, sorry it has taken me sooo long to update. I just ran into a wall since I had to deal with final exams and papers for college. Bleh. Anyways, I hope you like it. It will begin to pick up soon, I promise, I really need ideas. I have some stuff written, but I'm not really liking it. I'll update soon. Please remember to R&R because I'm going crazy here without any reviews!**

* * *

><p>"McGee, rewind the video a bit more… There!"<p>

"Boss, I don't see anything"

"That's cause you're looking in the wrong place, McGee. Here," Gibbs said pointing to a small detail that they had missed before. The video feed of the accident showed Ziva's car on the right lane, while the car that hit her was about four cars behind on the outermost lane. The car sped up, seemingly trying to get ahead of everyone else, ends up right on Ziva's left end. That's when McGee saw what his boss was pointing to. There was a small popping out of the left side tire of the other vehicle. Which made the car swerve a bit, but because it was going at high speeds, it rammed right into Ziva's car. Seemed to be a simple accident.

"Tire pops, McGee, there it goes."

"Boss, that's not…"

"Not what McGee?" came Tony's voice as he dropped his things on his desk and walked over to where the probe and the bossman were. "I know boss, stay with them, but Ducky and Palmer arrived. They were going to stay there for a few hours."

"Uh," said McGee, completely ignoring Tony now, "I don't think that tire popped accidentally boss."

"What makes you say that McProbie?"

McGee gave Tony an annoyed look. "Because, tires don't pop like that, Tony. And the car should have swerved way more if it really did blow out like that. At the high speed it was going."

"So, it was foul play. McGee, I want you to track down the car. Check where it's at, who really owned it, what dealer it came from. Anything to do with the car, I want to know."

"On it boss."

"Tony, you're with me, we're going to talk to the Chief of police. We need to see every report he's got on this."

"You think we'll be able to get anything? It's been a week."

"You think I don't know that DiNozzo? After almost a week of cutting through red tape, this became even more personal than it was before. We're getting an answer no matter what."

…..

"Ziva, are you awake?" Abby whispered loudly. The room was almost dark, except for the dim light coming from the lamp by the chair in the middle of the room.

Ziva pretended not to hear it. She wasn't in the mood for conversation at the moment. She was thinking of the accident, and trying to recall if she saw anything that would mean someone was out to get her, or Abby.

"Ziva?"

Sigh."Abby?" asked the former Mossad agent from her bed.

"Good, you're awake. Ziva, I keep on having this weird dream."

"About what?"

"The accident."

"Well that's just normal Abby."

"No, but it's not just the accident, Ziva. I keep seeing us in the parking lot, getting into the car, and feeling like someone is watching us. And I swear that when I get in the car, I see a man looking at you and then getting into his car and head out the parking lot right after us. In the same car that hit us. I remember because I saw the color and model, at least what you can make out of the wreck."

Ziva said nothing at all, just closed her eyes and tried to remember if she saw anything that Abby said. Nothing, but she did remember feeling like they were being watched, which had made her get in the car and leave as soon as she could.

….

Tony's phone rang several times before he answered it. McGee.

"what?"

"I've been trying to reach Gibbs."

"Phone's off, what do you want Probie?"

"Found the car. Turns out the owner was none other than Special Agent Nicholas Hoffman."

"Hoffman?"

"Yes"

"But he wasn't in the car."

"No, he wasn't. It was his sister. She was the one in the accident."

"Where is he?"

"Checked the records, not in today, or for the past week."

"Track Hoffman down. Bring him in."

"On it boss… Tony."

Tony smiled an hung up. Second time the Probie slipped up.

"Get that grin off your face DiNozzo, what did McGee want?"

"Hoffman's sister was driving the car. He hasn't been to work for the past week."

Gibbs sped even more through the highway, making his way to NCIS.


	6. Thoughts

**Alright, new chapter. I don't really like it that much, but I felt like I had to update. It's a little bit of a filler. I just need to get back into it, since I've been gone for a while. I hope you like it. Please remember to R&R (I still go crazy without them).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>What had happened? All she remembered was talking to Abby while driving and then nothing. Why couldn't she remember all the details? She was after all a trained Mossad officer, well ex-Mossad. There had to be something more to this than just a random accident on the road. Ziva was drifting further into thought as she stared out of the window in her apartment. The emotions running through her head clearly visible on her face. She felt a presence, but chose to ignore it... Or she thought she did.<p>

A hand gently touched her shoulder, but that was enough to set her off. Next thing she knew, her partner was laying flat on the floor, "Zi, I think I broke something" came his strained voice.

"Uh, sorry," she said distracted, helping him get up.

Once he regained composure, he asked if she was okay.

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"protection detail."

"I don't need it." she stared out the window once again lost in thought. Why would they think she needed protection? She was absolutely fine. No one was trying to kill them. She was trying to convince herself that it was just an accident. But from what Gibbs had told her it was nothing of the sort.

"Ziva? Earth to Ziva!"

"what?" she turned around angry for no reason at all.

"geez, Zi. I was telling you that Gibbs sent me over here, and I can't leave until either he or McGee come by. So you better go get some sleep."

"I don't need it."

"yes you do."

"no I don't. I slept enough at the hospital."

"Zi, you and I both know that's not really sleep that you got."

He was right. Her eyes were not really complying with her anymore. Her eyelids were heavy but she denied herself sleep. She knew what would happen if she fell asleep.

He looked deep into her eyes, worried. He made her at least sit down, "you look terrible Zi."

"why does that concern you?"

"why does that concern me?" he said laughing in disbelief. "because you're my partner. You were in a car wreck, and you haven't slept since yesterday afternoon. It's been more than a day now"

"I had to work I didn't need sleep."

"yes you do."

"again!"

"you do."

"no I don't," she still argued as she was dozing off on the couch where she had sat not even a minute earlier.

Five minutes later she was out cold. Tony picked her up off the couch and carried her to her bed. Tucked her in and made his way out to the couch where he would spend the night.


End file.
